Happy Days
by mike11208
Summary: I'm just a regular teen when all of a sudden, I get teleported into the School Days universe. Story is better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again! This is my second fanfiction. It might be a lot different than my other one, but I don't care. **

**This is about myself being transported to the School Days universe by a portal that opened unexpectedly when I got off my bus.**

**Well, let's start the story!**

Prologue

My name is Michael Quinones, a normal teen at a normal high school. Most of the girls didn't like me, but some did. I worked a part-time job at a near supermarket. And I have 2 twin sisters, 3 brothers, and my mom died when I was 3 (she really did.)

The school day had ended and I was on the bus home. I was talking with some of my friends and their stops passed. They got off and I was the only one on the bus.

Lastly, my stop came. I got off but something weird had happened when I got off. It was the weirdest thing I've seen in my life.

A portal sucked me in.

"Help! Someone help me!" I screamed but nobody heard me.

I had awakened in a eerie place. I didn't know about my surroundings. But what I do know is that I'm definitely not home.

"Holy crap, I'm gonna be late!" I yelled as I stormed out of the house I was in.

This person that was me right now apparently takes a train to his school. I got on the train and was sitting down. Then, a familiar figure stepped on the train.

_Holy crap, that's Makoto Itou,_I thought to myself.

Apparently, I love watching anime and reading manga. And now, I finally see the person I've always wanted to meet in person.

Then, I saw another familiar figure running for the train. Only this time, it was a female person. That girl was...Kotonoha Katsura!

She then sat down and took out a book from her bag. During all this, I saw Makoto staring at her. Then, he took a picture of her.

I remember from the anime that if you take a picture of the person you like and nobody knows about it for 3 weeks, then that person will be yours.

Soon enough, our stop was here. All three of us got off the train and I just wanted to talk to him. In the anime, he had his ways with all the girls and Sekai killed him (sorry for spoiler.)

I walked up to him. "Hello there, my name is Michael Quinones. You must be Makoto Itou, right?"

"Yeah," he told me, "how do you know my name?"

"Uh...lucky guess," I said. That was the only thing I could think of to say.

"Hmm," he really didn't believe me, but he let out a sigh and we continued walking to school.

"Makoto, you do know I saw you taking a picture of Kotonoha over there, right?" Wow, he must think I'm a stalker.

"Y-you saw? Oh, come on!" he was muttering. "Aw well. Do you know her?"

"Uh...kinda. I know her name is Kotonoha Katsura, and I think I'm in her class." 

"She's in your class? Okay, cause I have a very important question for you." he told me.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked, although I already know what it's gonna be.

"Would it...be possible if...you could...hook me up with...her?" he said, embarrassed and blushing.

"Sure. Besides, I think you two would be a cute couple." I told him. He seemed to cheer up when I told him that, because he was shaking my hand up and down mad fast.

"Oh, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me," he said, all happy-like. I just gave him a thumbs-up.

We had arrived at school. I was _literally_ in her class. Everything looked exactly like I pictured it would me.

I had walked in the class and saw 2 people I knew from the anime: Kotonoha (of course) and Otome Katou. She was the class president of 1-4.

My seat was right next to Kotonoha and it was weird. The girl that Makoto likes is sitting right next to me.

I decided to start a conversation with her. "Hi there. My name's Michael Quinones. What's your name?" Although I already knew her name, I know she would tell me.

"Hi, my name's Kotonoha Katsura. Nice to meet you, Quinones-san." she told me. I never imagined being called san. I thought it would sound weird.

And it does.

"Wanna eat lunch together today?" I asked her. She started to blush.

"O-okay. That would be good." she said, shyly.

Class went by fast. Soon enough, lunch had come. Before school started, I told Makoto to meet me on the roof cause I was bringing Kotonoha there. When me and her were walking to the roof, I heard Makoto yelling and I saw a girl with him.

"No, I'm not going up there! I'm too scared!" I heard him yell. Now I know the figure that was with him. It was Sekai Saionji, the girl that killed him, but got killed by Kotonoha.

"Makoto, you're going up there whether you like it or not!" Sekai told him as she was trying to drag him up the stairs.

"Hey, Makoto! Sekai! We're right here," I yelled to them. Sekai had a surprised face on.

"Uh, Makoto...how does he know my name?" she told him with a surprised and angry face.

"I have no idea. He guessed my name correctly too," he told her.

"Can we forget about this and eat lunch already? I'm starving here," I said. I needed to eat, because remember, when I got off the bus, I didn't go home.

"Yes, let's eat," Kotonoha said, shyly. She was blushing ever since we saw them. I already know she has a crush on him.

"Okay. Makoto, that's her right?" Sekai asked out loud. Kotonoha blushed even harder.

"Uh...pretty much." he said and even _he_ was blushing mad hard.

We thewn walked up to the roof. There was 2 benches there. Makoto and I sat on one of them, while Kotonoha and Sekai sat on the other.

"Come on dude. Show her that you're a man!" I tried to make Makoto not shy.

"You're right. I have to be a man about this." All of a sudden, I heard giggling. I knew they were talking about us because Sekai was pointing at us before.

Makoto walked over to where they were. Then, Sekai walked over to my side and said, "Okay, what did you do to him, Michael?"

"All I did was tell him to be confident and be a man about talking to Kotonoha. Let me guess; he told you about him having a crush on him?" I asked.

"Well, kinda. I saw him looking at his phone and I saw her face. That's how I know he likes her." she answered.

"Wow, to think he would believe in that crazy rumor," I said. It was a bit crazy.

"I know. Hey listen, I was wondering if...I could take a picture of you."she said while blushing.

"Uh..."

**Well, that was Chapter 1! I hope it wasn't that bad/corny. Cause my bro said it was corny. But whatever. **

**See ya later. Please comment and review.**

**Mike :)**


	2. Christmas OVAChapter 2

**Hello people of the Earth and beyond! It's Mike here, finally updating for "Happy Days"! *Hears applause and bows***

**Now, I know it's been about a year since I even made a chapter for the story. I've just been trying to get ideas for the story, but couldn't. But by the end of this year, I'll have about two to three new chapters for this.**

**For now, this will be the new Christmas OVA for this story. I'll have the other two about next week.**

**Also, can you guys give some support to my friend brightredcherriez? Some guy plagiarized her awesome story "Forgotten" and we need to give her all our support so this guy can be banned from the website, be found by the police, and get arrested.**

**Now, on with the story!**

Happy Days: Christmas Special

Snow.

That's all I can see as I wake up from my futon, looking out the window. It sure looks beautiful outside. I yawn as I get up and get some clean clothes and get ready to shower.

As I get into the shower and turn the water on, I wonder what I'm gonna do for vacation. I honestly wish I could spend it with my family, but I can't return to my world. Reasons unknown, I'm trapped in the School Days world for a while. I guess I gotta figure out what to do.

I finish and walk out, wrapping a towel around my waist and go to my room. I dry myself and get dressed for the last day of school for the year. _I honestly wish vacation started already. School is such a drag,_ I thought to myself and sigh.

I take a piece of toast and walk out my door, heading to the train station.

As I reach it, I see Makoto standing there with a peacoat and black Timberlands. I walk over to him and greet him.

"Ohaiyo, Itou-san" I greet him and raise my hand.

"Ohaiyo, Michael-san" he greets back and holds his hand up as well.

Our train arrives, and we both get on the train. The train is a bit packed, and we just stand up. I pull out my iPod from my pocket and start listening to Eminem.

"What're you listening to, Michael?" he asks me, wondering what kind of language I'm listening to.

"I'm listening to English music. That's actually the language I speak better than Japanese. And I'm listening to a famous rapper, Eminem." I explained to him as he understands.

"I've heard of him. But I just didn't know what he was saying."

"His music is deep, and it just explains what happened in his life. His wife, his family, his fellow rappers, all that. Which is why he's my favorite rapper." (**This is actually true. Eminem is my fav. ;D)**

As we reach a stop, we see Kotonoha walk into the train and see us. She walks over to us and greets us. We greet her as well and we start talking about what we're gonna do for Christmas.

"How about we throw a party? My parents have their own house in Japan somewhere. I'll ask them if we can go there." Kotonoha suggests, which is actually pretty good.

"I agree. A party would be nice for us. Besides, we need a big break from school." Makoto points out.

"True that. Besides, in the school I went to before I came here, I would've gotten a lot of holiday work." I say and sigh. _I still miss all my friends, and even the girl that I liked._ My face automatically turns sad.

All of a sudden, I feel a hand rest on my shoulder. I turn to see Makoto's hand on it and he's looking at me, trying to reassure me that thing's will be fine. I smile and nod my head.

We soon are at school. Kotonoha and I say our goodbyes to Makoto and go into class. All of a sudden, four girls walk up to her and start messing with her.

"So Katsura, is he your boyfriend?" the girl with a ponytail asked her with an evil grin.

"N-no! He's just a friend," she shyly says with a big blush on her face, feeling scared and nervous. I walk in between them.

"Leave her alone, or you'll answer to me." I strictly tell them, and the girl with the ponytail walks up to me. _Ooh, she's SO scary._

"And who're you to tell us off?" she asks me with a stern look.

"The name's Michael Quinones. Don't forget it. Now, get out of my face." I tell them off, and she just gets even more pissed.

"You think you're so tough? Show me then."

I shake my head. "I may be able to curse you out, but no way would I hit a woman."

She smiles and shakes her head. "What a little 'tough' guy."

I glare at her and she suddenly becomes scared. "I suggest you get out of here before I actually explode and start beating the living hell out of you. And if you ever mess with Kotonoha, you'll have to answer to me." I take Kotonoha's hand and walk to our seats.

The four girls just look at me and go to their seats as the teacher walks in.

**After school**

I'm now walking home by myself and sigh. _Today, not much of a good day. Hopefully, it'll be better when I come back._

As I reach the train station, I see my train enter. I get on and find a seat. I take out my iPod and started listening to Skillet's "Yours To Hold". _The same some I sang to her..._

I was unaware that Makoto was sitting across from me, due to my music being loud. He walked over to me and sat next to me.

I take one of my headphones out and look at him. "What's up?" I ask casually.

"I see you're sitting by yourself. And reason why?" he asks me.

"Not really. I just didn't have anyone to walk home with." I reply. _I need to be cautious. Cause I still remember what he did to Koto-chan and Sekai-chan._

He just has a smile on his face and also starts listening to his iPod. I can hear "Colors" by FLOW being played, while I'm listening to "Like Toy Soldiers" by Eminem.

**Friday, December 24**

Right now, we are at Kotonoha's parent's special house. The house was more huge than I expected. The living room had a brown carpet covering the whole middle of the room. The house had 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, two kitchens, a game room, and a computer room.

_This house is too much for me! I feel so poor right now_, I thought to myself as I sigh deeply.

In the kitchen, the three lovebirds were all eating chips, drinking some soda, and just having a good time. I, on the other hand, was in the computer room with my laptop. I was on Facebook, talking to one of my friends from school. Honestly, he actually believes me when I told him I was with the School Days people.

_'Hopefully, we'll find a way out. Man, Ms. Lewis gave us a research paper! Can you spare some answers? :3'_

I sigh and laugh a bit. _Same old Paul, I guess._

_'Dude, I'm all the way in an anime world. How in the living hell could I help you if I'm not there and I don't even know the homework. Sasuke, I'm free! XD'_

I start to laugh as I just realized that I don't have to do the homework from my school. I smile in joy as I'm free from homework there. The, I frown as I realize that I get homework from the school they go to. _Damn._

I hear footsteps as I turn around and see Sekai looking at me. "Are you okay? Cause you're just sitting here alone." She says with worry in her tone. _She really cares about something? What a surprise._

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just have fun." I assure her, but she doesn't buy it and walks to me and hands me a small box.

"Open it. I bought it for you myself" she tells me. I open the box and I find a small diamond wristband. It says my name in diamonds. _Wow, this looks so pretty, _I thought.

I look up at her and smile wide. "Thank you, Sekai-chan. I really appreciate it."

She just smiles and relaxes. "I hope it's a good enough Christmas present for you."

"It is. And I believe I have something for you as well." I state as I reach into my pocket and take out a butterfly ring. It has a lot of colors on it and in the middle is the word LOVE covered by diamonds.

She awes at it and smiles wide. "It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen." she says with a bit of excitement in her voice.

I suddenly realize that I may have found one way of stopping the love triangle and both Makoto's and Sekai's deaths: I have to date Sekai.

I let that thought sink in my head for a moment and then get up and hold her in my arms. Her eyes widen and she relaxes, wrapping her arms on my back.

"Sekai-chan, I must tell you something. I don't really know how to put it, but I just wanna sa-"

I was bluntly interrupted by a pair of lips making contact with mine. My eyes has widen, and it was Sekai that had kissed me. I had relaxes and kissed her back, feeling her soft, warm lips being together with mine.

We separate and I see a think line of our spit being cut. We both breathe heavily and I just stare into her eyes. _That's the first time I ever kissed a girl to passionately. It felt...it felt...so good._

I smile and hold her in my arms tightly. She just lays her head in my chest and I hear her whisper "I love you, Michael."

I kissed her forehead and whisper back "I love you too, Sekai." We just stand there, being in each others arms, loving the warmth that our bodies are generating.

I realize now that in order to find peace in this world and prevent the two people that actually deserved to die in my opinion from being murdered, I must come in the middle of the triangle and cut it. And I did. By making Sekai my girlfriend.

This is weird, but I'll get used to it. Besides, how bad can dating Sekai be?

**And there you have it! Lol, so how was that for the second chapter of this story? I know, I kinda rushed things. But let's just say that from the time my persona went to the School Days world to now, it was almost 4 months. **

**So, that would kinda answer some questions you guys might have for that. Anyways, I'll get started on the next chapter for Happy Days next week.**

**See you guys later, and have a wonderful Christmas!**

**Mike :)**


	3. New Love Life

**Hello, fellow readers of Fanfiction! It's Mike here with the latest chapter of Happy Days! Now, I haven't really thought this one through, so bear with me on this one. And also, I'm gonna follow the plot of School Days with this story, unlike my other story Different Days. I'll try to update, but for that story I have writer's block. Trust me, it's a tough one.**

**And also, I would like to thank my friends who reviewed my stories. Those people are Total dramas, , ThomasZoey3000, Kazuya Sensui(people, read this guy's fanfic. It's awesome), and many others with them. I thank you all for the support, and hope your stories remain awesome.**

**Now, to begin this story of love and drama!**

Chapter 3: New Love Life

On this cool day in the middle of winter, I awaken from the sun shining through the window in my room. I let out a huge yawn and stretched my arms up so that I don't feel tired. I picked up my phone and checked the time. _6:58, huh? I'm early_, I said mentally as I got up from my futon and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After about 15 minutes, I got out from my shower and got dressed in the school uniform. Honestly, this uniform looks better than the uniform I had to wear back in middle school. And I'm starting to learn a lot of Japanese due to Sekai, Kotonoha, and Makoto.

Honestly, I don't see why my brother doesn't like them. I mean sure, they all caused those horrible deaths to occur. But, they are WAY different than I imagined. I mean, Makoto's the quiet and shy type near Kotonoha, Kotonoha is still afraid of guys other than Makoto and me somewhat, and Sekai is still hyperactive and wishes to further her curiosity. Which was why I decided to date her. I thought that if I was able to make one person out of this love triangle happy, I can stop the events from the anime to occur.

And honestly, she's one of the only girls that I know, other than my other friends from my school, who don't care about my looks. I mean, I am a bit overweight for my age. But I'm in the process of losing it. I've already lost about 15 pounds in two weeks, and I'm not gonna stop. And I have gray hair mixed with black. I think it looks awesome, but that's my opinion. And my voice hasn't really deepened much. But, only time will tell.

As I walk to the train, I put on my iPod and start listening to my music. For now, "Those Nights" by Skillet should at least take my mind off stuff. And I just love the lyrics to it as well. It just soothes me.

As I boarded the train and took a seat, I had my eyes closed and my feet tapping the beat of the song. What I didn't notice was a certain someone tap my shoulder. I open my eyes and look up to see Makoto smiling at me and gave me a fist pound.

I removed one of my earpieces and greeted him. "Sup Makoto?"

"Well, nothing much. I was just thinking when I should really prove my love to Kotonoha." he said, blushing a little. I just looked at him and chuckled.

"Dude, if that's what I'm thinking, then I'm sure it can wait. Cause I don't want you rushing into things and make a decision you'll soon regret." I stated to him, just thinking about all the things he might have done.

"I guess you're tight. I'll try to control myself."

I just nodded and smiled, both of us going back to listening to our music. And now, the song that got me hype was "Space Bound" by Eminem. He's one of my favorite rappers because his lyrics are sick and even though his life was bad, he still made it good. And his music is so awesome.

We were too busy listening to our music, we didn't notice Kotonoha enter the train. When I looked up so I can see what stop we're on, Kotonoha walked up to us and greeted us. Well, her kissing Makoto gently and just giving me a little hug. I think she got used to me by now. Well, I don't really blame her. I mean, guys only liked her cause of her looks. I hate that about guys.

Once again, I removed one of my earplugs. "Hey Kotonoha-san. How've you been?" I asked her politely.

"I've been happy. Spending time with Makoto-kun always makes me happy." she responded, wrapping her arms around Makoto's arm and laying her head on his shoulder.

_They're such a cute couple. And I have to try to make it stay this way._ I thought as I watched them. I just smiled and put my earplug back in, now listening to "I Made It" by Kevin Rudolf. This song inspired me because all of their verses describe having a bad life with haters, and still making it to the top.

When the song ended, we got off the train and walked to school. It was kinda far from where the train station is, but I don't mind walking. I need it anyways, since I'm losing weight. We reached the gates of the school, only to be greeted by Sekai.

"Good morning, Michael!" she said with excitement in her voice. She then walked up to me and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back, of course.

"Morning, Sekai. You seem a bit hyper this morning." I told her. She just smiled wide.

"Isn't she always?" Makoto added, getting a little slap on the back by Sekai.

"I'm only hyper because Michael's here. And Makoto, don't make me hit you again." she warned him with a red eye forming together with an evil, wicked grin. He just gulped and nodded.

I chuckled at the situation I was in. "If only this happiness could stay forever." I muttered quietly so no one else could hear me.

We all walked into the school and waited in the hallway for the bell to ring. I put my iPod away and checked the time on my phone. It read _7:55._

"Well, anyone wanna talk about something" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure what to talk about. I got nothing." Makoto said with boredom in his voice.

"Maybe we can find something to talk about at lunch?" Sekai suggested, still clinging onto my arm.

"True. Besides, we should get to class right about now." We all agreed and went to our respective classes.

Kotonoha and I took our seats and just waited for the teacher. All of a sudden, I see Otome and her little followers walking up to us.

I just sighed. "Can't you go one day without messing with Kotonoha-san? I mean, you guys might have worse lives than her, and you guys are probably hurting inside cause you know you're not loved, but that doesn't give you a right to pick on her."

I swear to God, the look on Otome's face was -gasps- priceless! Her face was red with anger, and she just kept glaring at me.

"How dare you talk to me like that! You can't tell me what to do! If I bully her, I have my reasons! So, butt out of this!" she yelled, making the whole class stare at us.

"Can we settle this at lunch? You're making a scene, and I don't wanna embarrass you in front of the class." I said plainly at her. She just growled and walked away.

Kotonoha just looked at me, then stared at her desk. "You didn't have to protect me like that. I'm used to her bullying." she muttered. I just looked at her and smiled.

"If I didn't help you out, what kind of a friend would I be?" I responded, causing her to smile and look away, obviously trying to hide a blush from me.

"A-arigato." she said, still a bit shy around me. I just smiled and looked at the teacher, getting ready to start his lesson.

While I was doing the work that was given to me, I noticed a pair of eyes glaring at me. And guess who it was from? That's right. Your friendly-neighborhood bitch, Katou Otome. It didn't really bother me because I know she didn't have the guts to face me head-on.

The beginning of the day was like that until lunch. As Kotonoha and I were packing our stuff to leave, the demon spawn and her followers walked up to us.

"I will find a way to get you back for talking to me like that." she started. I just smiled.

"Whatever you say, 'princess'." I responded as Kotonoha and I walked out of the classroom.

"Not so fast!" she shot at me as I just turn around and now she's in my face. _Makoto, what in the living hell did you see in this chick?_

"Back off. I'm not gonna fight a girl, even though you are a bully. And I can probably guess that the only reason you're picking on her is because she's dating your precious Makoto. Well, deal with it. Cause he probably wouldn't even go out with you, considering you're just the jealous type." I told her. I can feel her anger rising.

"Damn you! Nobody talks to me like that!" she yells and throws a fist at me. I dodge it and just look at her. She then kept throwing random punches at me, all of which I blocked and/or dodged.

I can hear all the little instigators in the back screaming "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" God, that gets on my nerves. All of a sudden, I feel pain in my stomach. I see her fist connected to my stomach. _Damn, this girl can hit __hard!_

She just laughed at me and smiled with a wicked grin. "Next time, don't ever get in my way." she warned. She then walked away, but turned around and saw an evil glare coming from my face. She then started shaking and tried to hide it as much as possible.

"You think it's over? No, it's not over until I say it is!" I yelled with a burning feeling, running up to her and grabbing her by her ponytail and throwing her against the wall. I heard her groan in pain, but I just leaned in so my lips were near her ear.

"You better stay away from us, you got that? Cause if I see you trying to start something you KNOW you can't finish, I'd gladly finish it for you." I whispered, sending a chill down her spine as I grabbed Kotonoha gently by her wrist and walked up to the roof.

We soon met up with Makoto and Sekai on the roof. They can see clearly the amount of anger shown on my face. Sekai then walks up to me with a worried face.

"Michael-kun, is everything alright?" she asked me. I just let go of Kotonoha as she ran to Makoto, almost terrified enough to wet her pants.

"Not really. But don't worry. I'll be fine." I assured her as I held her close to me. She just nodded and closed her eyes, laying her head on my chest.

"Kotonoha, what happened?" Makoto whispered to her, feeling worried for both me and her.

"Well, when Michael-san was trying to protect me from Katou-san, she started fighting him and then he just grabbed her and threw her to the wall." she stuttered, trying to find the right words. Never have they seen an aggressive side of me. And honestly, neither have I.

"Koto-chan, I'm sorry about what happened. Honestly, I've never done that to a girl before. Actually, I've never done that. Believe it or not, I'm a pacifist. But I only fight when I have to." I told her.

"It's alright. And thank you for helping me." she said, smiling a bit.

"Wait, Otome was the one that fought you? For what though?" Makoto asked, certainly confused about the matter.

"Well, her and her gang of idiots were bullying Koto-chan. I stepped in to help, but Katou just wouldn't give in. So, she just decided to throw wild punches at me for getting in her way. I just told her that she'd better stop starting stuff she can't finish." I explained, trying to make it as understandable as possible.

Makoto nodded and then thought for a moment. "I can't believe it. I never thought that Otome would do such a thing. She used to be so kind and friendly." he thought out loud.

"Times change, Makoto. And when times change, so do people. Katou may have been that kind person you met back then, but she's changed. She's not that same person anymore. She's just a bully in this school." I told him.

"I'm gonna go talk to her later to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Already taken care of, bro. Now, can we eat? I'm starving a bit here!" I said with my stomach making a loud growling noise. We all laughed at that.

"Say aah, Michael." Sekai said, trying to feed me some of her food.

"Aah!" I replied, sticking my tongue out and making a funny noise. She just giggled and put the food in my mouth. _Whoa, her cooking is awesome!_

"Do you like it? I made it special." she said with a light blush on her face.

I just kissed her cheek and smiled at her. "The best food I've ever eaten."

She just smiled wide and leaned forward to kiss me on the lips. I complied and kissed back, loving this small moment. Just the thought of me kissing one of the girls that started the plot of this thing was kinda weird, but I loved the sensation I feel every time we kiss.

We then separated and looked into each others eyes. I just smiled at her and held her close.

"I love you, Sekai-chan." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Michael-kun." she replies.

The other two lovebirds...well...let's just say they were blushing like hell by just looking at us kiss. Were we really that good or something?

The bell then rang for our next class. "Dammit. Just when I was starting to have an awesome time with you." I told Sekai who just giggled and was holding onto my arm as we walked to our classes.

We then parted ways(but not before she gave me a kiss) and headed to our respective classes.

The rest of the day was calm and interesting. I learned more about the history of Japan, and I was actually the best English speaker in the class. (We all know that I am due to me being from New York.)

As I walked to the train, I took out my iPod and played the song "Grenade" by Bruno Mars. I may be a hardcore rock and Eminem fan, but I can listen to other genres, right? Of course I can. Besides, love songs are what also keeps me calm. It also reminds me of Sekai. _Weird._

Another surprise came to me as I see Sekai at the station, getting ready to board the same train I'm about to take. I run up to her and greet her with a warm embrace.

"Sekai-chan, what are you doing here? I thought you take the other train?" I asked her. She just smiled at me.

"I was heading over to your house, silly." she replied with all that excitement she has in her system. Even though I'm used to it, her happiness is all I care about for now.

"You could have told me earlier. That way, I wouldn't be surprised." I said, sighing and wrapping my arm around her shoulders. She then laid her head on my side.

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't have been a surprise, now would it?" she replied, winning this time. I just chuckled and held her closer to me.

When we got off the train, we walked back to my apartment so we can chill and hang for a while. We held hands as we walked.

"Sekai-chan, what time are you leaving anyways?" I asked, just to make sure what time it'll be.

"Oh, my mom said I can sleep over at your house." she responded, suddenly bringing a blush to my face. Not once has a girl ever stayed the night at my house. This was a first to me, so I'm just trying to keep my composure.

"Alright then. Well, I hope you enjoy your stay." I said with a smile on my face. She smiled back and kissed my cheek.

"I know I will."

We then reach my apartment. I open the door and turned on the lights so we can see. "Make yourself at home." I said.

My house isn't all that fancy. It's like any other apartment: a living room, two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, and a closet for my clothes. Apparently, when I got to this world, all the stuff I had when I was still in mine are all here. My computer, my XBOX 360, my T.V., my games, my clothes, and my sneakers. I was surprised to find out all this when I first got here.

"It's a nice apartment." she complemented, giving me a smile and a mental sigh of relief.

We both took off our shoes and places our bags near the door. We then sat on my couch and I turned on the T.V. She just rested her head on my arm. I look down at her and she smiles up at me. _She actually looks so astonishing when we cuddle,_ I thought as I kissed her forehead.

We watched some shows for a while before I got bored of it and put it to On Demand. I then surfed through different categories before I found Music Choice. I then went to 'Hit List' and played the video for "Grenade". Lucky for me, there were Japanese subtitles, so Sekai could understand the lyrics.

As the song was playing, I started singing it. This usually happens to me. Whenever I get so into a song, I start singing it. I admit, I'm not a perfect singer, but most song I can do perfect.

When the video ended, we see Bruno Mars about to get hit by a train. It then stopped. I panted, trying to gain my breath from singing, which was difficult considering I have asthma. One flaw about me is that. Asthma makes it so difficult to breathe, sing, and honestly, run. Which is why I'm trying my best to lose this weight so I can breathe a little better.

"You have a wonderful singing voice." Sekai told me, smiling wide.

"Arigato." I thanked her and kissed her cheek.

It went like that for at least an hour. I played music videos, sang them, and get a compliment and a kiss on the cheek by Sekai.

After all that singing, my energy was gone for the day. I felt tired, so I laid my head on Sekai's lap. She was running her hands through my hair and rubbed my cheek. Her warm hand really did the trick. I was about to be knocked out when she lifted my head up so we made eye contact. The look in her eyes said lust. _Whoa_, I thought.

She then kissed me so passionately. My eyes widened from this, but I eventually kissed back. She then slipped her tongue in my mouth, blushing deeply. I slid my tongue out as well, swirling it with hers. She started to moan gently, which kinda turned me on.

When we separated after a good 3 minutes of making out, we made a think line of spit that connected our tongues. We were both breathing hard, needing some air from that kiss. We just stared into each others eyes, loving every second we spent together.

"That...was...so intense.." I stuttered, still trying to breathe from the kiss.

"It was. That's the best kiss I've ever had." she replied, also breathing hard. I then smiled and embraced her so tight and lovingly.

I couldn't help but think that I might have been wrong about Sekai. Sure, she tried to seduce Makoto while he was dating Kotonoha, which basically started the terrifying turn of events. But honestly, she's just an energetic, jolly, and cute girl that just needed someone to love. And I believe I made that happen.

Now, all I have to do is keep Makoto at bay. He may be the quiet and calm type right now. But give him time and he'll do the same exact thing he did in the anime. I have to prevent him from doing that. I don't want Kotonoha to be hurt and become lifeless.

"I love you so much, Michael-kun." Sekai said, releasing me from my train of thought. I look at her and give her a big smile.

"I love you as well, Sekai-chan." I responded with a kiss on her forehead. I then yawned, signaling that I was tired. She then giggled at me.

"Wanna go to sleep now?" she asked me. I nodded and got up from the couch. "Okay. Let me join you-whooaa!" I then picked her up bridal style and walked into my room.

I then laid her down on my futon gently, making sure to not hurt her. She just smiled and blushed deeply.

"You know I can walk, right?" she asked with sarcasm in her tone. I just chuckled and sat down next to her.

"I know. But I just wanted to do that." I replied with a sly grin on my face.

She just giggled and got up from the futon, walking to the door. "I need to get my pajamas. Be right back, okay?"

I simply nodded and saw her walk to her bag. In the meantime, I change into my pajamas as well. I just wear a white shirt and black and gray pajamas as my sleeping gear. When I was done, Sekai walked into the room. She had a pink buttoned shirt and just a pair of panties. I blushed at this sight.

"Sekai, is it alright for you to just sleep like that? And considering the circumstances we're in, sleeping like that with me? I asked.

"I always sleep like this. And if it's you, then yes. Are you embarrassed to see me in just panties?" she responded with a question.

"Not really. But whatever. Let's get some shut-eye, shall we?" I then held out my hand to her, in which she gladly accepted. We then laid down and just looked at each other.

"Goodnight, Michael-kun." she said.

"Goodnight, my princess." I replied, making her blush and smile wide. I then kissed her cheek and closed my eyes, falling asleep right away.

She just giggled and drifted to sleep as well. We then just laid there, sleeping side by side, holding hands. What more could a guy ask for?

Little did I know that the next day, three surprises were coming my way..

**So, what do you guys think? A little decent, right? Although I was gonna make this chapter different, I just decided to put all this. And I hope the little thing between my character and Otome was decent enough.**

**Well, that's all for now. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I can't make any promises.**

**Until next time! **

**Mike :)**


	4. Meeting Friends & Aquaintances

**Me: Well, after a few weeks, I'm back with the newest chapter!**

**Ryan: Alright! Let's go, Mike. **

**Sekai: How'd you pull it off?**

**Me: A lot of things. Mostly with my bud Kazuya Sensui. After reading his story a few times, it gave me some ideas to do. And I'll probably put him in the story.**

**Ryan: Wait, which story are you updating right now?**

**Me: Well, this update is for Happy Days. Don't worry, though. I'll update Different Days sometime this week, if I feel like I can write it.**

**Ryan: Oh. Well, why am I here?**

**Me: Just because. **

**Ryan: Not a good enough reason. **

**Me: Awe well. Anyways, I do not own the rights of School Days. It belongs to Overflow. And I don't own Kazuya either. He belongs to his respectful creator with the same name. Lol.**

**Ryan: I'd like to see how this turns out.**

**Me: Same here. Now, let's begin shall we?**

Chapter 4: Meeting Friends & Acquaintances

The radiant light from the sun illuminated into the window and onto my face, causing me to wake up early. I yawned and sat up from my futon, stretching my arms wide. I looked next to me and saw a princess sleeping so peacefully. Looking at her like this makes me think that she's a freaking masterpiece.

I nudged her shoulder gently, trying to wake her up. But, it didn't turn out so well. _Damn, she's one heavy sleeper. _I lean in so that my lips are near her ear. "Sekai, wake up." I whispered. Nothing. "Sekai? If you don't wake up, I won't sing for you anymore."

That did the trick, seeing as how she just popped up from the futon and had her eyes wide. She turned to me with scared eyes, which made me laugh a bit and worry inside. "You'd really stop singing for me!" she yelled.

I laughed at this moment. "Of course not. Am I really that much of a good singer?" I asked. She simply nodded.

"You have an awesome voice. Much better than Makoto's." she muttered. I heard that, and took it into question.

"Makoto sang before?" I asked. She nodded again. "Where was I when this happened?"

"Somewhere. It was during the beginning of our high school year. That's all you need to know." she answered with a sly grin, sticking her tongue out at me. I just let it go.

"So, anywhere you wanna go to today?"

She pondered this for a few seconds before answering. "How about we just walk around the city?"

I just smiled warmly at her and nodded. "Sounds good to me. Now, let's get ready to go."

"Hai!" she replied. We then got up from the futon and started changing our clothes. I wore a brown South Pole shirt, brown South Pole jeans that feel like skinnies but are not, and my brown Nike's. Sekai put on a pink sleeveless shirt, a jean skirt, and some pink Converse. She topped it all off with her pink sweater.

"Sekai, where did you get all these clothes from?" I asked, wondering how she brought all this. _She must have known she was gonna stay over._

"Oh, I have my reasons." Sekai said with a smirk. I just waved her off.

"Whatever. Well, we still got some time left. Wanna do something before we head out?" I asked.

"Well, if you can, mind picking up some stuff from the store? You're almost out of food." she states. I just look at her.

I sigh. "Might as well. Pass me my wallet please." She then tosses me my wallet, and I put it in my pocket. "I'll be right back, okay?"

She nods. "Be careful."

"You know I will." With that, I walked out the door and headed to the store.

* * *

As I was walking down the path, a guy had bumped into me. He turned around and looked at me with a rude expression. "Hey, watch where the hell ya goin'!"

I turned around to face him. "You're the one that bumped into me! You need to watch where you're going!" I shot back. This only put a smile on his face.

"You tellin me what to do now? You wanna get your ass kicked, man?" he asked me, cracking his knuckles. He does look like someone who could kick my ass. He has brown hair that reaches his neck, brown eyes, and a body that was built for a freaking body builder.

"I wish I could, but I gotta go pick up some stuff." I answered with my arm reaching to him. "Name's Michael. Michael Quinones."

He just snickered and slapped my hand away. "Name's Kazuya Sensui."

Wait, where have I heard that name before? Oh yeah, the news! "Oh, I heard about you. Ain't you the guy that be fighting for the police or something?" I asked just to make sure.

"You can say that. I fight for them, yet I don't get fucking praised for it." He responds, putting his hands in his pocket.

"Hey, do you go to Sakakino Academy? Just a random question."

"Yeah. Why, do you?" he asks.

"Yeah. What class you in?"

"1-3. You?"

"1-4. Looks like you're in Sekai's class." I said.

"Sekai? Ain't that the girl that always be hanging out with Makoto and Kotonoha?" He asks me. I simply nod in confusion.

"Yeah...how do you know them?"

"I don't got to answer you. Why am I wasting my time on a fatass like you?" he replies rudely. This got me mad.

"Hey, I'm not the one who killed someone, now am I?" This must have gotten to him, seeing as how he just grabbed me by my collar and lifted me off the ground. He then threw me onto a wall and raised a fist.

"How the fuck do you know that! How!" he yelled, punching me in the face.

"I ain't telling you shit." I answered back. This just made him angrier and he started punching me more.

"You little fucking cocksucker! Do you have any idea how much it hurts knowing that! I've been stuck with that on my fucking head for the past 3 months!" More punches were landing on my face. He then threw me on the floor and sat on top of me, punching harder. I tried to block, but he moved my hands and punched more ferociously.

_Damn it, this isn't getting me anywhere!_ I think to myself as I see an opening: his stomach. I decided to take it and punch him in the stomach. This got him off me and I got up from the floor, bleeding to my mouth.

I was breathing fast, and my heart was beating faster. It was getting hard for me to breathe. "I-I'm sorry, man. I ain't know it meant that much to you." I told him. He just turned the other way.

"Whatever. You better stay out of my way, cause if I see your bitch ass again, I won't be so merciful." He then walked away from where I was. All of a sudden, people started to crowd me and talk about what just happened.

"I knew that Sensui kid was nothing but trouble." one lady said.

"That boy should get arrested." another said.

I leaned on the wall and just decided it was best to get home. I was too hurt to continue my walk to the store. Thankfully, home wasn't that far from where I was. As I walked home, I could feel my breath returning. But my face was hurting like shit.

* * *

When I got in front, I just banged on the door. I heard footsteps coming close to me. The door opened, and I saw Sekai look at me. Her eyes widened from the shock of me having blood covering my face.

"Oh my god! Michael! What happened!" she asked.

"Long story short...I got my ass kicked by a boy in your class." I panted. Sekai helped me into the house and took me to my room, laying me on the futon. She then went to the bathroom to get my first-aid kit. Thank God I have that in this freaking house.

She came back a few seconds later, patching up my face and such. After that, I sat up and looked at her worried expression. "Michael, what happened out there?" she asked.

"Like I said earlier, one of ya classmates tried to kill me." I answered.

"One of MY classmates? Who could that be?" she began to ponder.

"His name's Kazuya Sensui. The guy that's always been on the news lately. Never seen him in my life."

Her eyes widen a bit. "K-Kazuya did this?" she asked, shaking a bit. Now I'm more than confused.

"Yeah. Just cause I mentioned one of his friends that he killed. I ain't know he was gonna take it by heart." I told her.

"Well, why did you mention his friend for?" she asked me.

"'Cause he was talking shit about me. He called me a freaking fatass. I ain't gonna put up with that." I said, my anger starting to increase.

Sekai just wraps her arms around my body, laying my head on her chest. "It's okay, Michael. Don't let your anger get to you, alright?" She uses her hand to rub my head gently, calming me down. I cooled down and just sigh.

I finally settled down and just stayed in the warm protection of Sekai's arms. We're too busy snuggling, we totally forgot that we were supposed to go out today. After a while, it hits me.

"Sekai, ain't we supposed to be going out?" I whispered in her ear. She smiles and nods.

"Do you wanna go right now?"

"It's your decision. Whatever you wanna do, I'll do." I tell her. I guess something opened in Sekai's mind cause she had a sadistic smile on.

"Whatever I want, huh?" She said with that psychotic tone. This sent a chill down my spine. All of a sudden, her expression turned back to her energetic normal self. "Okay then." Now I gotta be cautious about her.

* * *

After cleaning my face from the punches, we left the house to catch the train. It came really early, so it was kinda empty. I sat next to the window with Sekai leaning on my shoulder and listening to music with me. The song we were listening to was 'Down On Me' by Jeremih and 50 Cent.

"Michael, you like this kind of music?" She asked me.

"Yup. I listen to a lot of genres like rock, pop, and rap. Nowadays, I listen to more rap." I explain to her.

"What's so good about rap anyways?" She said with a snicker. I just groan and poke her cheek.

"I don't know myself. I just like the way they rap. But Eminem, I understand perfectly. I mean, he sings about his life, how he got famous, and his life in the rap business." I tell her. She nods as she understands.

Soon enough, our stop arrived. As we got off, I saw a familiar figure getting off the train. He had a suitcase, a map, and in his pocket I saw his Nintendo DSi. He also wore a purple shirt, dark blue jeans, and purple Jordans, along with a purple New York Yankees hat. This person was my friend from school, Tristan Lipke.

"Hey! Tristan! Over here!" I call to him, making him turn in my direction. He showed a smile and waved back to me. We then walked over to each other.

"Michael." he said with a deep, yet playful voice. I just chuckled and gave him a pound.

"Tristan, what the hell are you doing here bro? I ain't expect you to come to Japan." I pondered. He just patted his pocket that had his DSi in it.

"You should know by now. I'm here to check out the new Pokemon! Grey Version. But other than that, I'm just here to get away." he explained. I just nodded as I took in this information.

"Ah, I understand. Well, I hope Grey is as good as they say it is." While me and him were conversing, Sekai was looking helplessly. Tristan noticed her and smiled.

"Wow Michael. You finally have a girlfriend?" he asked. I punched him in his arm cause of that.

"You tryin' to make fun of me?" I asked him with an evil yet playful smile.

"No shit Sherlock. What I'm more surprised about is that you're dating a cute girl." Sekai instantly blushed when he said that. I punched him again.

"I'm gonna kick your ass if you keep playing with me, Tristan. Besides, you wouldn't wanna bleed the first day in Japan, would you?" I warned him teasingly, knowing I couldn't hurt my bro.

"Whatever. Anyways, my name's Tristan Lipke. It's nice to meet ya!" he said with that smile that looks weird on him.

"My name's Sekai Saionji. It's nice to meet you as well." Sekai said with a bow to show respect.

"See Tristan? At least she got respect. You ain't even bow with your greeting." I noted out.

"I ain't know. But whatever. Anyways, I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna go to the hotel now." With that said, he bowed, followed by a fist pound and a punch on the shoulder by me, and left.

Sekai looked at me with that teasing smile. "You have really cool friends, don't ya?" she said jokingly.

"What you tryin' to say?" I asked. She just smiled more.

"Oh, nothing." She said with that teasing tone. I just let it go and decided to get her back later on.

We got out the train station and started walking through the city. We stopped by an anime store, where we bought a lot of anime like Da Capo, Clannad, and some Dragon Ball Z seasons. I'm surprised I could even afford all that. After anime shopping, we went clothes shopping. These clothes were for Sekai, as we all know girls love clothes.

"How does this look on me?" Sekai asked as she stepped out of the dressing room in a pink shirt that said "Forever and Always". I was touched by this, seeing as how it was meant for me.

"I think it looks perfect on you, babe." I reply, giving her a bright smile. She smiled as well, and it felt as if her smile was radiating from the Sun. I couldn't help but smile wider at her beauty.

"Thank you, Michael. I''l change so we can go." She then walked back into the dressing room. A minute later, she came back out in her light pink dress shirt and put the shirt she wore before in a bag so we can buy.

After buying her clothes, we went to another clothes store for me. It took a while for me to find some clothes I actually liked. I found a nice match after some time passed. The outfit I chose was a red shirt that read "I'm with beauty" and two pairs of black and blue jeans.

I ain't even need to try my clothes on, for I know they found be good on me. Also, Sekai said the same thing. Funny, huh? Anwyas, after me and her bought stuff we need, we went to the park to relax for a bit.

"This day's been going good, right?" I asked Sekai. She smiled in response.

"Everyday's good when I'm with you." she replied with a kiss on my cheek. This caused me to smile wide and blush a bit.

"Being romantic now, eh?" I teased. She giggled a bit and laid her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes.

Next thing I knew, I saw Kazuya walking down the street. He turned this way and spotted me, walking over to me.

I nudged Sekai a bit, making her eyes open. "Sekai, look who decided to join us!" I said with a chuckle. Kazuya heard and walked in front of me.

"Wait, what am I doing? I don't have time to deal with shit like you." Kazuya said to me, causing me to get a bit mad. He then looked at Sekai and bowed. "Hey, Sekai. How are you?" he asked her.

"Hello Kazuya. I've been good. Um, why did you call Michael that?" she asked him with an innocent tone that was so cute.

"Sekai, leave him. It's not like he's important to us." I tell her, causing him to grab me by my shirt.

"What was what, punk?" he said. I just smiled as I know what to say now.

"I thought it was me, but I guess I'm right. You really have anger issues. Why do you get angry so easily from little comments, I wonder." I tell him. He just gets angrier and raises his fist.

"It won't matter to me after I beat you to the damn ground!" he shouted, tightening his grip on my shirt.

"Let him go!" Sekai pleaded. Kazuya actually listened to her as he dropped me, making me fall on my ass.

"You're so lucky Sekai was here to save your ass. But next time, I'll make sure it'll only be me and you. I can guarantee it." he threatened me. I just held my hand out.

"See ya later then?" He smacked away my hand ferociously and snickered.

"Whatever." He gave me a disgusted look before turning around and leaving to wherever he was going.

I got up from the floor and wiped the dirt off my pants and stood straight. Sekai looked at me with worry. "Michael, are you alright?" she asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied. She just sighed in relief and kissed my cheek.

"Please don't do anything like that. I wouldn't want you getting hurt. If you did, I'll make you feel more pain." she said. This kind of scared me, but I had to promise this to her.

I held her in my arms tightly as if I was trying to keep her safe. "Sekai, I can promise you that I won't do anything irrational. I'll only fight if I need to." I said with a smile. She looked up and we looked each other in the eyes lovingly. We slowly leaned in...and we kissed on the spot.

I gotta admit, Sekai's one hell of a kisser. She slipped her tongue in my mouth, and I allowed it. Our tongues were fighting for territory in each others mouths. I kissed more deeper, causing her to lean over so I was on top. We didn't separate for about 2 long minutes. When we did, a string of out saliva was cut.

Both of us were out of breath for a while. While we were panting, we were looking deep into each others eyes. She has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I felt as if I was being hypnotized by her beauty.

As soon as we realized that we were still in public, we blushed immediately and got up. We took out belongings and decided to go to a restaurant. It was the least I could do for her. We stopped by this restaurant that had its Grand Opening and served some awesome food for cheap. Sounds too good to be true, right?

We took our seats and were given some menus. The food on it looked so delicious. But I decided to not eat much for now. So, I ordered some spaghetti while Sekai ordered some curry and rice.

"Sekai, you sure like to eat huh? If so, you'll lose your body with fat." I asked her teasingly. She blushed a bit and was about to smack me, but didn't want to cause she ain't wanna make a scene.

"I'll get you at home." she warned me. I just shooed her away. She started to get mad.

"Who said you were coming home with me?" I asked her jokingly. She clenched her fists and got madder.

"Michael-kun, you're so mean to me!" she yelled as she punched me in the face. That caught me off guard as I fell out of my seat and onto the floor.

"Ow! Hey, I was only joking!" I shouted at her. She just smiled at me.

" I was joking too." she said with that teasing tone. Honestly, she can be a handful at times. I just sighed and got up from the floor, fixing myself and sat back down in my chair.

A few minutes after that, the waiters came back with our food. We thanked them for it, and ate in silence. It felt awkward considering that Sekai and I always talk about stuff, even if those things are random at times. But this time...I don't know what's going on.

Suddenly, the restaurant played a song me and Sekai both love a lot. This song was 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars. As soon as it played, I started to sing it. And I know how much Sekai loves it when I sing.

Apparently I was singing so good, some people in the restaurant were cheering me on. Sekai was just sitting there with the reddest blush I've ever seen. She was smiling wide as well.

When the song was finished along with me, the crowd of people in the place were cheering mad loud. I ain't know I did that much of a good job. I then sat in my chair and finished my food so that we can leave quicker. People were just looking at us. I didn't mind the cheering, but I feel uncomfortable if a lot of people are staring at me.

"Um...M-Michael..." I heard Sekai stutter. I looked at her, and I saw her blushing deeply with a shy smile. "Y-you sounded awesome..." she said.

_Holy crap! Since when could Sekai become THIS cute?_ I thought to myself, but decided to leave it for now. "T-thanks." I replied while scratching the back of my head. I chuckled slightly.

Sekai had finished her food, as well as me. I threw out the remains and paid the bill that was left for us. Honestly, I'm gonna be broke for a while cause of today. But it was worth it for Sekai's sake.

* * *

On the train ride home, I was listening to my music. Two songs that I like a lot played simultaneously. Those songs were 'Alligator Sky' by Owl City and B.o.B., and the other was 'Dirty Dancer' by Enrique Iglesias and Usher. Sekai seemed to like them when I showed it to her.

"You have a weird taste in music." she told me. I smiled at her and hold her close.

"I know I do. But the music I like is still good." I respond. She just stuck her tongue out at me. I poked her tongue and made it go back in her mouth. She giggled at this.

"Your finger tastes nasty." she teased. This made me remove my arm from her shoulders.

"If that's the case, then you wouldn't mind if I moved my "nasty fingers" from you." I joked, causing her to give me that innocent and adorable look.

"T-that's so mean!" she whined. I just laughed a bit.

"Your fault for calling me nasty." I tell her. We were teasing each other for the whole ride before our stop came and we got off the train.

After some walking, we were now in front of my apartment. I opened the door, and we both walked in. I put our newly bought clothes in my room. I then crashed on my futon and felt like I was gonna fall unconscious anytime now.

Sekai came in the room and giggled at the sight of me laying on my bed, looking dead. "Having fun?" she asked. I grabbed her hand, which caused her to jump in surprise.

"I'm not sure. How bout you join me?" I then pulled her down on the bed, making her surprised as hell. After all the commotion, she was laying on top of me. It looked like a freaking position! We both blushed deeply and looked away from each other.

I thought this was stupid, and held her close to me. This caused her to look at me. "M-Michael?" she stuttered while blushing. I just held her close to me.

"Sekai, do you love me?" I asked her with a serious tone.

"Of course I do." she replied.

"Will you always be by my side no matter what happens?" I asked her. She can see the seriousness in my eyes and tone.

"You know I will, Michael. Why are you asking?" she asked with worry.

"I just wanted to know. I feel more better knowing this." I kissed her cheek and relaxed myself. She relaxed as well and laid her head on my chest.

"Michael, I love you so much. Please, don't ever leave me." she whispered. I smiled at her and brushed her hair with my hand.

"I love you too, Sekai. And you know I'd never leave your side." I said to her. She smiled wide and we kissed one more time before we went to sleep. All of a sudden, my phone rang. I grabbed it and opened it. I was getting a call. It was from a private caller. _Who could call me at freaking 9 in the evening?_

I answered the phone. "Hello?"

'_Hello, is this Michael?' _The voice asked. It was a male's voice.

"Yes, this is Michael. Who's this?" I asked the speaker.

_'This is Paul.'_

"Paul, my man! Wait, how'd you get my number?"

'_I have my ways. But forget about that. There's something I gotta tell you.' _He said with a serious tone.

"What is it?" I asked Paul. What he told me made my eyes widen and my heart almost stop.

_'Well, I'm not sure how to say it but...you dad...he's.._

_Dead.'_

* * *

**Me: And that's the end of this chapter for now!**

**Sekai: Oh my god! Is he really dead?**

**Me: That, little one, is a secret only I can know. Besides, it'd be stupid if I told you.**

**Sekai: And why's that?**

**Me: Cause it wouldn't give that much interest.**

**Kazuya: Well, if you ask me, it looks kinda stupid.**

**Me: Hey, watch it buddy!**

**Kazuya: Or else what?**

**Me: Or else I will shut up.**

**Kazuya: You're so stupid.**

**Me: Why, thank you. Oh, and I'd like to thank my friend Kazuya Sensui for letting me use his character for my story. It really means a lot. And he'll be in later chapters.**

**Ryan: What about me-**

**Me: So, until then...**

**All but Ryan: See ya next time!**

**Ryan: This story is nothing but crap.**

**Me: Aw, shut up already.**


End file.
